


彼此彼此

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 各自失去伴侶的蝙蝠俠與金鋼狼在自毀之間掙扎。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來自小夥伴三杯的夢境。

  
Logan斜倚在蝙蝠洞車庫的工作台邊，冷冷的看著蝙蝠車呼嘯著回到車庫，看著蝙蝠俠腳步略為虛浮的跳出蝙蝠車，「你必須去治療傷口。」聞到逐漸濃郁的血腥味，Logan皺眉。  
  
「我不需要。」蝙蝠俠的嗓音冷冽。並試圖無視Logan的存在，徑直脫下蝙蝠衣往蝙蝠俠的工作間走去，動作粗魯的讓血腥味猛地散發出來。  
  
Logan跟著蝙蝠俠還滴著血的腳步，加緊步伐往前抓住蝙蝠俠正在滲血的手臂，毫不意外蝙蝠俠幾乎無法穩住腳，「他不會喜歡你這樣。」扶著蝙蝠俠幾乎被血液浸濕的身體，Logan的語調比他所想的還要輕柔。  
  
「你不知道。」蝙蝠俠，不，是已脫去蝙蝠衣的Bruce，聲音帶著普通人無法察覺的震顫，但Logan感覺得到，經過了他與鐳射眼、超人、蝙蝠俠，甚至是與Scott、Clark和Bruce相處以及搭檔的那些時光，他對每個人幾乎瞭若指掌，他們對彼此都瞭若指掌。「我知道。」Logan輕嘆。  
  
Bruce嗤笑了一聲，用力甩開Logan抓住他的手掌，「那又如何？」Bruce腳步不停的繼續往工作間前行，Logan眼光遲疑的掃過在工作室迴廊，被安穩置於玻璃櫃——特殊材質製成、並被各種他無法理解的機關層層保護的玻璃櫃——中，那散發著綠色光芒的氪石戰戢與鮮紅披風，「他們都會難過的。」Logan緊緊咬住牙齒。  
  
最終，Logan望著彷彿自虐一般，被置放在蝙蝠俠工作間中最顯眼位置的一個小小的玻璃櫃，「我也會難過的。」緊握雙拳，語調近乎咬牙切齒。  
  
  
玻璃櫃中，石英眼鏡透著靜默的紅光。  
  
  
那些，是他們僅剩的、能證明他們真的存在過的證據，在與毀滅日大戰之後，超人的身體被以Clark的名義下葬，Bruce將氪石戰戢與超人制服以蝙蝠俠的名義回收；而Scott，在他們完全失去鐳射眼的消息後用最快的速度趕往湖邊，漂浮在水面的那副石英眼鏡就是他在這世界上唯一留下的東西。  
  
「你不會為我感到難過。」Bruce背部緊繃、垂在身側的手臂以隱密的姿態顫抖著，「我殺了他們。」Bruce的聲線終於帶著不容忽視的哽咽。望著嚴重自毀傾向、渾身散發著絕望的Bruce，Logan再度嘆了口氣，總是只有Scott或是超人能讓高譚黑騎士失控，也總是只有Scott或是超人能讓高譚黑騎士恢復冷靜。  
  
但他們現在只剩下彼此。  
  
思及此，Logan極力控制著似乎掙扎著想伸出的鋼爪。  
「你沒有，那些你無法控制。」  
「我可以。如果我能早點發現威脅。」  
「你不能。」  
「如果我能做得更多...」  
「你已經做得夠多了！你只是個人類！」  
看著Bruce不自覺的用充滿傷口的手臂砸向工作桌，Logan終於無法控制住憤怒嘶喊出聲，鋼爪也在爆發的怒意中瞬間伸展而出。  
  
他們怒目而視，直到Logan突然將鋼爪往自己的胸口用力一捅。  
  
Logan憤怒地瞪著Bruce的眼睛，動作俐落的將鋼爪往外用力抽出，抽出的鋼爪帶著鮮血濺往Bruce的眼簾，滿意的看著Bruce的眼睛展露著驚慌，在傷口癒合前再度把鋼爪用力戳進自己的胸口，「如果你不治療，至少去休息。」嘴邊傳來血腥味，看著伸手抓住他還戳在胸口的手臂、明顯不知所措的Bruce，Logan語氣溫柔。  
  
趁著Bruce在強烈的血腥味中些微愣神，Logan將鋼爪收回，伸手將Bruce打橫抱起，Bruce靜靜地發出壓抑的悶哼，Logan動作迅速的往通往韋恩大宅的密道走去，很快的將似乎被Logan自殘的舉動嚇住而暫時安靜下來的Bruce安置在韋恩主臥室的大床上。  
  
「睡吧，我會在這裡。」Logan撫上Bruce的臉頰，輕輕擦去沾染在他臉上的血跡。  
  
伸手抓住Logan變得破爛、被血液浸濕的白色背心，撫上正在癒合的傷口，「Clark會很生氣的。」Bruce用蝙蝠俠絕對不會用的囁嚅嗓音說。  
  
「相信我，Scott會更生氣。」Logan在被Bruce拉倒在床上時輕輕笑著。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
在那恍如夢境般的未來昔日之前，在Logan與Bruce回到過去改變未來的那次戰役之前，他們僅能依靠著對Scott與Clark的思念，以及，緊緊依靠著僅剩的彼此。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  



End file.
